The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance
The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance is a Netflix original series, that acts as a prequel to The Dark Crystal. A teaser for the series was released on May 18, 2017. It premiered on August 30, 2019. A second series is currently under consideration.Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance Producer Talks Season 2 - IGN Synopsis The world of Thra is dying. The Crystal of Truth is at the heart of Thra, a source of untold power. But it is damaged, corrupted by the evil Skeksis, and a sickness spreads across the land. When three Gelfling uncover the horrific truth behind the power of the Skeksis, an adventure unfolds as the fires of rebellion are lit, and an epic battle for the planet begins. Cast Additional Puppeteers *Derek Arnold *James Arnott *Don Austen *Laura Bacon *William Banyard *Amber Beattie *Daisie Beattie *Sue Beattie *Mikey Brett *Lynn Robertson Bruce *Sarah Burgess *Carl Chadd *Tim Cherry-Jones *Sheila Clark *Marcus Clarke *Aiden Cook *Liam Cook *Richard Coombs *Patrick Comerford *Leah Cross *Fred Davis *Daniel Dewhirst *Callum Dixon *Ronnie Le Drew *Charlotte Duberry *Phil Eason *Josh Elwell *Iestyn Evans *Cecily Fay *Phil Fletcher *Julia Frost *William Gaminara *Lesa Gillespie *George Glover *Joe Greco *Claire Roi Harvey *Richard Hay *Andy Heath *Sarah Jane Honeywell *Mark Jefferis *Nick Kellington *Chris Kendall *Steven Kynman *Matthew Lyons *Mark Mander *Lewis McCabe *Alison McGowan *Laurence Moran *Rebecca Nagan *Steve Nallon *Wim Oppenheimer *Angie Passmore *Colin Purves *Hugh Purves *Kerris Peeling *Andy Robb *Trovy Simpson *Andrew Spooner *Yvonne Stone *David Taylor *Chris Thatcher *Dilpreet Kaur Walia *Mark Whitaker *Victoria Willing *Tom Wilton *Michael Winsor *Phill Woodfine *Fran Wright *Liam Wright *Sarah Wright Additional Voices *Warrick Brownlow-Pike *Stewart Clarke *Kevin Clash *Dave Chapman *Alice Dinnean *Barbara Drennan *Damian Farrell *Louise Gold *Beccy Henderson *Isabella Laughland *Omar Malik *Sarah Beck Mather *Jack Myers *Mark Restuccia *Irfan Shamji *Helena Smee *Katherine Smee *Neil Sterenberg *Olly Taylor *Victor Yerrid Production Attempts to begin development began as early as 2012, but stagnated until a successful pitch to Netflix, at which point filming commenced in the United Kingdom. The show carefully mirrors the 1982 The Dark Crystal insofar as the use of physical props and puppets are concerned, even with some backgrounds being handmade matte paintings, while CGI only melds together with the props primarily in long distance shots, to remove wires, and to obscure puppeteers. Roughly 110 puppets, 20 main and 90 secondary, were specially made at the Henson Creature Shop and shipped to the United Kingdom for the series. Old and modern talent were incorporated into the prequel, with famous actors such as Mark Hamill coming in alongside the legacy Froud family who worked on the original film. Wendy Froud, Brian Froud, and now for the first time their son Toby Froud all take part in the series, handling character design and 3D forms/textures respectively. Even despite an expansive cast, efficiency also increased since 1982 with only two puppeteers required per-puppet, allowing for greater range of motion due to greater maneuverability. Flexibility was further enhanced via the use of robotics embedded within many of the puppets to handle certain head and eye motions remotely, controlled using modified Nintendo Wii controllers.Revisiting the World of Thra in ‘The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance’ - Animation Magazine Episodes Videos The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance Teaser Netflix The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance Teaser HD Netflix The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance - First Look (2019) The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance Comic-Con 2019 Sneak Peek Netflix The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance Trailer Netflix What Is The Dark Crystal? Everything You Need To Know Netflix The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance Returning to Thra Netflix Bringing Thra to Life The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance Netflix Lisa Henson Talks Through the Making of The Dark Crystal Netflix 19 Facts About The Dark Crystal Age Of Resistance Netflix The First Scene of The Dark Crystal The Story Explained Netflix Meet The Voices Of The Dark Crystal Age Of Resistance Netflix Hup The Paladin's Most Heroic Moments The Dark Crystal Age Of Resistance The Puppet Show Within A Puppet Show Scene The Dark Crystal Age Of Resistance The Chamberlain Saying Mmmmmm For 2 Minutes The Dark Crystal Age Of Resistance How The Dark Crystal Took 30 Years to Prove Muppets Aren’t Just for Kids Deep Cuts Netflix (Original) The Dark Crystal Age Of Resistance Bloopers The Dark Crystal Puppeteers Chat About How They Bring Puppets To Life Netflix Photos The-dark-crystal_brea.jpg 181217-rian-dark-crystal-cs-403p_2d3f10832497c5df1d32d18bc3dee2aa.jpg The_dark_crystal_2018_deet_via_netflix.jpg Darkcrystalnetflix1.png Darkcrystalnetflix2.png Darkcrystalnetflix3.png Darkcrystalnetflix4.png Darkcrystalnetflix5.png Grot.png Age of Resistance promo 1.jpg Age of Resistance promo 2.jpg Age of Resistance promo 3.jpg Age of Resistance promo 4.jpg Age of Resistance promo 5.jpg Age of Resistance promo 6.jpg San Diogo Comic Con panel comic.jpg Maudra Fara EW.jpg Age of Resistance Empire.jpg Age of Resistance Empire 2.jpg Age of Resistance Empire 3.jpg Age of Resistance Empire 4.jpg Age of Resistance Empire 5.jpg All-Maudra Mayrin & Brea.jpg SkekSo with skekSil & skekZok in armor.jpg SkekOk the Scroll Keeper.jpg Aughra with the Dark Crystal.jpg Brea.jpg Dark Crystal.jpg Deet & Hup.jpg Deet.jpg Gelfling bathe Podlings.jpg Ordon.jpg Rian & Gurjin.jpg Rian with Deet & Hup.jpg Rian.jpg skekLach the Collector.jpg skekSil & skekTek.jpg skekSil the Chamberlain.jpg Skeksis attack.jpg Skeksis gathered.jpg skekSo & skekTek.jpg skekSo draws his sword.jpg skekSo the Emperor.jpg skekSo, skekTek, skekSil, & skekOk.jpg skekTek the Scientist.jpg skekZok the Ritual Master.jpg The Librarian searching.jpg The Librarian walking.jpg Promotional Poster Darkcrystalpromoposter.png Tdcaor vertical teaser rgb pre us.jpg Rian.jpeg|Rian Brea.jpeg|Brea Deet.jpeg|Deet Aughra AOR.jpeg|Aughra All-Maudra.jpeg|All-Maudra Mayrin Maudra Fara.jpeg|Maudra Fara Maudra Argot.jpeg|Maudra Argot Tavra.jpeg|Tavra Seladon.jpeg|Seladon Mira.jpeg|Mira Librarian.jpeg|The Librarian Ordon.jpeg|Ordon Cadia.jpeg|Cadia Onica.jpeg|Onica Gurjin.jpeg|Gurjin Naia.jpeg|Naia Rek'yr.jpeg|Rek'yr Kylan.jpeg|Kylan The Emperor.jpeg|skekSo the Emperor The Chamberlain.jpeg|skekSil the Chamberlain The Ritual Master.jpeg|skekZok the Ritual Master The General.jpeg|skekVar the General The Scroll-Keeper.jpeg|skekOk the Scroll-Keeper The Scientist.jpeg|skekTek the Scientist The Gourmand.jpeg|skekAyuk the Gourmand The Ornamentalist.jpeg|skekEkt the Ornamentalist The Collector.jpeg|skekLach the Collector The Hunter.jpeg|skekMal the Hunter The Heretic.jpeg|skekGra the Heretic Hup.jpeg|Hup Baffi.jpeg|Baffi The_Archer.jpgurVa the Archer Dark-crystal-series-poster.jpg Rian Brea Deet poster.jpg Exhibition promo.jpg Instagram Profiles *Instagram Profile/Stonewood Clan *Instagram Profile/Vapra Clan *Instagram Profile/Grottan Clan *Instagram Profile/Spriton Clan *Instagram Profile/Drenchen Clan *Instagram Profile/Sifa Clan *Instagram Profile/Dousan Clan *Instagram Profile/The Skeksis See Also *''Aughra's Wisdom of Thra'' *''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance Vol. 1 - Original Music from the Netflix Series'' *''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance Vol. 2 - Original Music from the Netflix Series'' References External Links * * * * * * * * }} Category:Article stubs Category:The Dark Crystal Category:Prequels Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance